Smoke
by captorvating
Summary: Those underground rooms would definitely come in handy. m/m slashy drabbley goodness.


**word count: **1,175  
**notes:** lol i forgot i had this. and then i forgot to upload it here. uh. enjoy i guess. i tried to edit it, but i promise nothing. there might be errors. i apologize now if there is.  
**disclaimer**: i dont own anything. nothing.

* * *

Leo wasn't nervous - not a bit. He was just building a… well, he wasn't sure what exactly it was, but that wasn't the point anyway. He had to keep his hands busy, had to keep his mind focused on something because there was another person in the room with him and the close quarters were starting to make him really nerv- no, no.

_You can do this, Valdez…_ He stared down at his hands, at the small vehicle he had been half-heartedly paying attention to. _Stupid reason to get all nervous anyway. _

The bed creaked and he glanced up. Jason Grace grinned back at him; Leo grinned back - albeit shakily. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was pretty sure his hands were shaking.

See, Jason Grace - the most amazing person Leo had ever met - had decided to come visit today. And apparently staying in the cabin was just too boring for Jason. He had been the one to lower Leo's bed into the underground, private, room, and cause Leo to go from being completely relaxed to wracked with nerves. He had been able to keep his emotions in check, make sure he was all calm and cool - because he was Leo Valdez, and he had to be cool - when Jason had been toying around with the television and he could at least pretend he was focusing on the thing in his hands and not at the muscles flexing in Jason's arms or the way his shirt would ride up on his back when he leaned too far forward.

But now Jason was in front of him, and Leo had no idea what to say.

"What are you making?" Jason asked, looking down at Leo's creation.

Leo shrugged. He wasn't really listening; he was too busy staring at Jason and trying to commit to memory every inch of his face. Those blue eyes were going to be the death of him. "Uhh… Not really sure. Just… working to work."

Jason reached forward, pulling it out of Leo's hands. His fingers brushed against Leo's palms as he did. "Looks kind of like a tank," he said, holding it up to his face to examine it.

"Maybe it is," Leo agreed. He was trying and failing to look away from Jason; he wasn't even if he wanted to look away. Jason Grace really was too beautiful. All sharp angles in the right places, smooth skin, all muscled and toned and just too damned beautiful for words. It was really his eyes that captivated Leo the most - sharp, striking, and a shade of blue that he had been unable to find anywhere else. And when those eyes turned from Leo's inpromptu tank to Leo himself, well… he almost forgot how to breathe.

"You're staring, Leo."

Leo blinked. He had been staring. Oh, gods, was that obvious… "Oh… Sorry, man. Kinda got lost in thought." He laughed, and it was so horribly fake he hated it instantly.

Jason stared at him for a second, brow furrowed, before setting Leo's tank down on the bed beside him. He leaned forward slowly, eyes locked with Leo's, watching him. For a few seconds he said nothing. Then, he smiled, and it lit his face up in such a way that Leo's heart leapt into his throat. "Why are you so nervous?" he said quietly. "It's not like we've never been alone before."

He was right. They had been alone plenty of times before, but never in such close quarters, and never before had Leo had such a hard time keeping himself in line. This was insane. "I'm not nervous," he said instantly, shrugging and trying to seem as if he really wasn't about to explode.

Jason shook his head. "Right…" His eyes never left Leo's, not for a second. He rested one hand on Leo's leg, gauging the other boy's reaction.

And Leo fought to keep a straight face, dutifully staring right back at Jason. _Make a joke, Valdez, make a joke. _But nothing came to him, because all he could focus on was Jason - Jason's eyes, that smile pulling at the corners of his lips, and the slow way his hand slid up Leo's thigh. "W-What're ya doin', man?" he finally said.

Jason laughed lowly, shifting his hand from Leo's leg to his side. "You're so obvious," he said.

Leo's eyes widened briefly, but he barely had time to comprehend what Jason had said before the other boy yanked him forward and kissed him softly. Surprised, Leo made some sort of noise - it sounded like a squeak, but he sincerely hoped it wasn't. Whatever it had been, it made Jason smile against his lips, and Leo weakened. It was like his entire body was turning to mush, but he didn't care at all.

Jason Grace was kissing him. And Jason Grace was one hell of a kisser.

Leo leaned into Jason, kissing him back and wanting more. His arms snaked around Jason's neck just as Jason's hands trailed underneath his shirt. The feeling of the other's hands on his sides, on his back, sent shivers down Leo's spine. But then Jason's hands were on hips, fingers trailing along the waistline of Leo's jeans, and he pulled back from Leo just for a moment.

His head was already spinning, though if it was from the lack of air or the fact that he had just been kissing Jason, he wasn't too sure. And he didn't really care. Leo's arms were still around Jason's neck, his forehead resting against the others'. He drew in a shaky breath -

And that was when Jason pulled him forward by the grip on his hips, placing Leo in his lap and pulling him tight against him. Leo froze momentarily. Suddenly, his jeans were a bit to tight. "Jason-" he started.

Jason laughed again, that low throaty chuckle, and started to run his hands along Leo's sides and back again. He kissed along Leo's jawline before capturing his mouth again. And just when Leo thought he could handle this, that he was all right and nothing could throw him off balance again, Jason tightened his grip on Leo's waist just long enough to thrust his hips up against the smaller boys'. A moan wrenched out of Leo's throat, and then Jason's tongue was in his mouth, and somehow they had ended up grinding against one another - and it was just all too much…

Jason pulled back suddenly, blinking and gazing at Leo in amusement. "You're smoking, Leo," he said calmly.

Leo fidgeted in Jason's lap, trying to ignore the tendrils of smoke rising from him. "Yeah, well… It's all your fault."


End file.
